


Bleeding Out

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: :/, ?? - Freeform, Angst, Bleeding Out // Imagine Dragons, Gen, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Inspired by Music, Kakashi Gaiden, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, bleeding out works perfectly for kakashi and i somehow botched it, eh, great job me, i could have done so much better for such a good song, i dont like it, its 4am and i didnt get much sleep, so this probably sucks, this is a kinda contradictory story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: He would watch, however. He would watch Obito hover over Rin and his heart would bleed, bleed,bleed.





	Bleeding Out

When he was younger, he would give talk about how he would never leave his friends behind. He would bring Rin and Obito into his house and cook for them. He would smile gently under his mask and play with the other kids.

Then his father had killed himself. His thoughts on leaving people behind had changed ~~it hadn’t really~~ but he justified it to himself by thinking of the mission. Follow the rules, become a husk of a human, become _nothing_ . So he did as told, berating himself each time his thoughts jumped out of line ( _No no no, the hokage ordered it, you must follow. Don’t even think about how morally wrong it may be. Don’t. You are a Shinobi, you have no right to think of morals-_ ) or when he so much as dared to try and help one of his comrades-  the other tools. His happy days were over, the times he spent smiling were gone.

He got a team. He didn’t want a team, they would just slow him down. They were already slowing him down, seeing as they were back to doing D-ranks. His teammates were borderline useless as well, the fact that he knew them changed nothing. They were _Shinobi_ , not civilians, they should act like it.

But then he would find himself looking toward him. He was stare and fight, push him to the ground and berate him as well. They would bicker like children, pointing out each of their flaws, and he would feel vulnerable. He didn’t like feeling like that. So he would glare and point out everything, _everything_ , wrong with Obito. The boy would scoff, however, at each pointed word. Almost as if he didn't care. He should care. Either way, he found himself getting riled up and subconsciously trying to protect Obito. What a hypocrite he was.

They grew up during a war. Emotions were poisons, soaking into each pore and making one bleed. Loving someone was like signing up for deaths-row. He would watch, however. He would watch Obito hover over Rin and his heart would bleed, bleed, _bleed_ . For, a Shinobi must never show emotion. ~~He cried sometimes, when he was sure he was alone.~~

He felt condemned. The rules were something to follow, but they felt like shackles. Hiss, he would, and scratch to stop feeling. He didn’t want to feel the way his heart sped up or dropped, none of that.

 

Somehow, he managed to always push everyone away, even with his contradicting thoughts and emotions. ~~Yet his heart was~~ ~~_still_ ~~ ~~bleeding.~~

  


He wasn’t sure what to do. Scream, laugh, cry, so he stayed deathly still. _Obito_ , his mind screamed and soon enough there were tears. He was crying. Just got his sharingan, just woke Kakashi up, just shattered the world and his heart along with it. He bit back a sob and fired up a chidori. There was _no way_ he was going to let Obito die when he just- When he just managed to get almost everything he dreamed of.

 

~~Somehow he still did. Somehow, he got a red eye that continued to spin. Somehow, he scared away the other visitors to the Memorial stone. Somehow, he managed to stand there, in the exact same place, and think about what he would tell Obito if he ever managed to get to wherever he man be. That is if he doesn’t end up in hell for failing his promise or killing innocent people.     Still, his heart was beating. Still, he was in a nightmare. Still, he loved someone long gone.~~


End file.
